


Only Posers Fall In Love-(Stevo Levy x Reader)

by KAckerman



Category: SLC Punk! (1998)
Genre: Anarchy, Drunkenness, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love/Hate, One Night Stands, One-Sided Attraction, Punk Rock, References to Drugs, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Teen Angst, Teenagers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAckerman/pseuds/KAckerman
Summary: Only posers fall in love..right? Reader is a punk and is in love with Stevo who doesn't care about anything but living the punk lifestyle.A/N:I needed some fics based on the movie and literally found only one. I need more!! Also Matthew Lillard looks hot in this film💙💙
Relationships: Steve-O/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

"Chemicals, man. They'll fuck you up. It's a crazy fucked up world and we're all just floating around." Our friend Heroine Bob or just Bob said to us or more specifically Steven also known as Stevo. We were at a public place but luckily no one was around since Steven was high and on the ground. He was tripping on acid since our other friend Sean was selling them, his bright green hair wasn't easily missed when we saw him up ahead and that's how Steven is the way he is right now.

I had to agree with Bob on what he said. Like him I don't use drugs, he drinks and smokes but I don't. People might say that's so unpunk of me but I could care less. I spoke my mind and heart out not caring what other's opinions might mean to me, i've always been like that.

Except I don't always say the truth and what's on my mind..I've always had a crush on Steven but I've refused to ssy anything since he always says "Only posers fall in love." That kinda hurt but having him as a friend is enough for me.

I don't want to lose him. Bob continued to lecture Steve who just smiled and laughed at his friend. I had my headphones on and my casette playing listening to the Sex Pistols despite Steven making fun of me sometimes for even listening to them.

To my left Steven was on the ground so I looked down and slowly helped him up but he stumbled a bit and held my shoulders for support. "Hey, nice color you dyed your hair." I heard him say when he looks a couple of strands of my pink hair.

"He's tripping balls. Next time you take acid I'm gonna kick your ass." Bob shakes his head looking at him friend and looks away angry at Stevo for doing these things. He continues to smoke until we reached what we called out home and I pushed Steve onto the matress.

"You should look after yourself some more." I'm worried sbout him. Steve scoffs and sits up to look at me lazily running his hand through his blue hair.

"That's such a unpunk thing for you to say (Y/N), you're starting to sound like a fucking poser." He says laughing but I ignore him and looked out to the window annoyed.

Stevo began to snore not long after so that left me with Bob.

*******  
As usual Steve was out to god knows where so Bob and I have been hanhing out some more. Bob continued to smoke and looked over to me, "Want to see how Sean is doing?"

"Yeah let's check on him." We both got up from his matress and headed over to Sean's place. From what we heard a couple of hours later when we saw him he got really weird and began seeing things but I guess that's what acid do after the sprinklers accidently hit his pants.

I fixed my checkered pants and was quick to put my coat and shoes on. Bob and I began walking side by side, the cold was making me sneeze a bit and trip a little when there was snow on our path or ice. "When you gonna tell him?" Bob suddenly asked.

He's the only one who knows about my crush on Steve. "Nah I don't think I will." I try brushing the topic off but it's not easy since Bob isn't the type to ignore things.

"I disagree with you (Y/N). Stevo needs someone like you, he won't admit it sure but you gotta try. Tell you what I met a girl at the previous party we went, we got invited to another one in a week, so why don't you tell him there?"

"I don't know, Bob. I can try?"

We stop and Bob smiles at me and pats my back, "That's my girl." He stomped on the cigarette and we saw Sean up ahead sitting on the snow. It's been a whole week since we saw him and his hair is messier than before and he was a crazy look on his face.

"What are you doing outside man?" Bob asked walking closer to him and I stay behind.

"Are you him?"

"Yeah I'm him."

Sean smiles at that and looks excited, "Jesus! Have i've sinned or gone to heaven?" Bob looks back at me confused too.

"Are you okay?" I try asking Sean who's quick to look at me and he points at me. "And Sister Mary has come to visit me too?!" I stare at him serious and Bob begins to laugh.

"Wait..you're not Jesus or Mary..You're Bob and (Y/N)..how do you do it?"

"Do what Sean?" I ask the green haired punk.

"Walk on water. So you see I can't get off this chair because I can't swim." I shook my head but felt kinds bad for Sean. Bob grabbed the neck of my coat and pulled me closer when Sean told us to get closer.

"Satan is in the house. He killed my mom and turned her into a bull." Bob and I looked at the window and awkwardly waved at Sean's mom who stared at us kinda scared with a knife in hand.

The red and blus lights began to approach and the sirens inticating we've been surrounded by the police. I gave Bob a serious look and placed my hands up once the police came to grab me, Bob and Sean.

*********

"So that's how we got arrested." I ended up telling Steve the story when we got out. Stevo was sitting by the window and Bob reading the newspaper. Snow began to gently fall once again outside our home.

"That's so stupid. I expected Sean to run off as usual, maybe I should've gone to check up on him myself." Steve says scratching the back of his blue dyed hair."I'm afraid he's lost. Sean claimed I was Mary and that Bob was Jesus."Steve rolled his eyes and yawned.

"If you're so worried then we can maybe visit him." He lowly said looked back outside."You're the best, Stevo." I smiled and moved my hand forward to make his hair messier.

"Hey quit it!" He told me seriously but there was a smile on his face when he saw me ready to run away but he wrapped his arms from behind me and pulled me to his mattress.

"Steve! Come on." I laughed and we both laughed staring up at the ceiling. Bob gave me a smirk and resumed to his reading.

I blushed almost the same shade as my hair and moved my head sideway to look at him."There's a party tomorrow..would you like to hangout right after?" I whisper afraid of what his answer might be.

Steve looks at me and smiles taking my hand into his holding it tightly."You bet. We'll get a couple of drinks first and then we'll hang out just us both." I smile and saw him face up the ceiling again, I stay still and lovingly stared at Steve.

Does that mean that I'm really a poser? Cause if that's the case then maybe I am.

I don't think that punks should ignore their feelings if they like someone. I get why many are like this..but people can't keep on living like this, having parties, drinking all night or having sex.

Punks are people and like people they need others to survive. Maybe tomorrow i'll tell him about my feelings for him and if he ignores them then i'll have to move on from him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You confess your feeling towards Steve after you've shared a night together but he doesn't take things lightly when you telk him how you feel.  
> This is the second and kast part to this short series.

I thought this party would go great but it didn't. Just earlier we made it to a punk show with Bob, Mike and Steve of course who was quick to pick on some girl and have sex with her. I looked away angry at him being like this, the punk band continued to play while I looked away but not a minute went by when there was chaos as usual.

Bob went on stage and both him the vocalist began to punch each other. This caused Mike to go ahead and knowing him he could punch anyone in his way.

Mike punched and kicked the vocalist away from Bob. Steve fixed his pants and went ahead to do the same. "Fuck! Guys the police are here!" I called out when I heard the sirens.

"Shit!"

Everyone freaked out and began to run away from various exits. "(Y/N), lets go!" I heard Bob shout at me from the window.

I got up since someone pushed me to the ground and ran over to the window. "Come on jump." Steve said. I looked down at him and I placed my hands around his neck and he grabbed my waist helping me down.

If it weren't for this situation I would be going crazy over him. We ran away and then went to the party which is where we are now.

The girl Steve fucked is named Sandy and he kept talking to her. I was alone drinking since Bob left me to talk to the older girl he liked, Trish.

Why can't Steve look at me the same way he looks at that girl? "Fuck it" I told myself and started drinking a couple of beers and sat down alone.

Few hours went by I guess and both my friends helped me up to our apartment. The three of us were drunk, as soon as we arrived Bob fell onto his mattress.

I fell on top of Steve's and moaned when I felt him kissing my neck and going future down taking my clothes off alone with his. Steve was drunk and I was a bit sober to know what was going on between us at the moment.

I savored the moment and kissed him back as I ran my hands up to his dyed blue hair and wrapped my arms around him when he entered me and started thrusting into me at a rapid pace.

********

The birds started chirping and I opened my eyes and saw that it was day time. I slowly say up and remembered I was naked and so was Steve to my left. I ran my hands over my pink hair and lovingly stared at him.

Steve started to move and when he opened his eyes he knew what was wrong when he saw my bare back.

"Shit!" He cursed out loud and ran his hands to his hair. "Fucking shit."

I stared at him confused and he got the message. "Shit, (Y/N). We had sex."

"Is that a bad thing?" I ask him and getting defensive about it.

Steve began cursing to himself some more an grabbed his blanket and got up covering himself in the process. "You don't get it do you? "

"What do you mean by that? You constantly sleep with girls why am I any different?!" I raised my voice and glared up at Steve when I stood up and covered myself with my oversized t-shirt.

"Because you're you. I fucked up." I felt my heart break. "I knew it i did this I would fuck things up between us."

"Fuck things between us? Steve for the longest time you've said that only posers fall in love..well maybe I am one because I love you! I have for the longest time now."

I stepped closer but he stepped back quick almost afraid to touch me. "You think I never noticed that?" He sarcastically said and laughed to himself and rubbed his face looking angrier.

"I knew you liked me from the start, you think a guy like me would be interested in you? Please (Y/N)! I've always considered you as a sister to me."

That's when my heart broke.

I stared up at Steve who closed his eyes and punched the bridge of his nose. I could tell he wanted to punch someone or anything.

"Steve?"

"Get out."

Steve looked down at me with a serious expression and I began to cry. "Get the hell out!" He shouted. I flinched a bit and wanted to say so many things to him but nothing came out of me.

I ran away from him and packed my bags and luckily Bob was awake and heard the conversation. He gave me a small smile and hugged me, "Come on. I know a place where you can sleep."

Bob fully introducede to Trish his now girlfriend and we quickly got along. It wasn't long when I began to tell Trish about my feelings for Steve. His punk style has gotten to his head and it's the reason why he's never had a real relationship. He's fucked so many people over including his parents and decided to just forget them.

Days went by without speaking to Steve or seeing him around. I would help Trish in her shop and would occasionally spot Sean around living as a hobo and he no longer has his bright neon green hair, his hair was back to his natural blonde.

"Here I did it myself and here's some for later." I handed Sean sone lunch I made and han de him some cash.

His blue eyes lit up and I felt bad, it's sad how his life literally turned upside down to him. "Whoa thanks (Y/N). You know, I always favored you between Bob and Steve."

I chuckled at his kind words and returned the hug he gave me. "You're too kind, Sean. I'll see you around okay?"

Sean nodded and gave me a smile. I glanced back as I walked back to Trish's shop and saw Sean happily eating his meal. I noticed Steve walking with Sandy side by side and quickly I crossed the street.

I shoved my hands into my sweater and glanced back to look at Steve on the other side of the street.

Steve did the same so I quickly looked away and continued moving forward.

I miss him.

*********

Today we were invited to another party. I finished dying my hair back to black and heard Trish knock on my door. "You ready?"

I hesitated but nodded my head. "Don't get too worried. Everything will be alright." I took her advice.

We arrive at the party and I hugged Bob when we arrived. "Is he around?" Bob nodded.

"He is. He's around somewhere, probably with Brandy."

"Brandy?" I asked confused. "Where's Sandy?"

"He dumped her when he walks in on her with another guy. He truly loved her." Bob said smoking and turned to smile warmly at me.

I returned the smile. "I could tell. Even though it did hurt, I wanted nothing but the best for him." I tell him truthfully and look at his dark eyes.

He nudged my shoulder and smiled again, "You know I miss having you around. We used to watch those awful shows and make fun of them. It's not the same without you."

Bob said and made my hair messier by ruffling it. We began laughing and talking about some things when Bob nudged me again and I looked to my left and saw Steve.

"Steve?" I was surprised to see him come up to me.

"Hey."

"Hey." I replied awkwardly too and he shoved his hands into his pockets and Bob stayed silenced and looked between us not moving an inch.

"How've you been lately?"

"Good actually. You?"

"Same."

I could tell Bob was rolling his eyes at the awkward and short replies we gave to each other.

"You got rid of your pink hair." Steve commented pointing at my head. I grabbed a strand of my black hair and nodded.

"Yeah it's way cheaper to have it this way." I joke and we both chuckle. "Well..I gotta go back to." Steve held two cups and I nodded understand what he meant.

Brandy. "Okay." I muttered and looked down at my feet. I bit my lip and glanced over at where he left and out eyes met. I felt my face go red so I turned my back to him and saw Bob giving me a smirk.

"I can feel the sexual tension." He laughed when I punched him.

"I'm okay with staying as friends. I'm serious!" I raised my voice when he stared at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously you two should make up. I want to see you both as a couple. I'm gonna get old and you two will still be at each other's throats." He continues to smoke and blewthe smoke in my face knowing it would piss me.

"Bob. I love you but that'll never happen. He thought of me as a sister and he probably has Brandy now." I signal and point behind him.

"Well you can stay here all night and have an existential crisis or party all night. That's what I'm gonna do."

Bob smiled and went away to drink some more. I stayed in my spot and from the distance kept my eye on Steve and this Brandy girl.

I didn't have any drink and Steve came over holding Bob who was sweating and his face showed he was worried and scared.

"Hey, (Y/N)? Would you mind helping me with Bob?" Steve asked when I looked back at them. I quickly nodded my head and ran to his side and held up Bob.

We made it into the car and I gave Bob some cold water and he instantly drank it and see me really uncomfortable and made all these weird questions like.

"You think I ever made my dad proud?"

"I want to marry Trish."

Along with. "You and (Y/N) should stop with this crap and make up" and other things.

"Steve maybe you should drive him to the hospital." I was getting worried and placed my hand on his forehead when Steve sped up.

"No hospital! I don't want needles near me." Bob for scared and began hugging himself.

"Don't worry he gets crazy when he drinks." Steve reminded me and parked the car. Quickly we got inside and Steve threw him on the mattress and I knelt down and placed a warm blanket on him.

"I'll be leaving now-"

I stopped and turned around when Steve held my wrist. Steve looked down at me and slowly let go of my wrist. "I'm sorry for the things I said. I was an asshole..I told you I considered you as a sister because I was afraid to..t-to.."

"Fall in love?" I look at him and he nods his head.

"Yeah that." He chuckled and stepped closer to me. I stood still looking up at him and felt his both hands grab me and he leaned down to kiss me.

I closed my eyes and kisses him back. I smiled throughout the kiss with him and Steve grabbed and carried me up to his room.

"But what about Brandy?" I ask when he took deep breaths and stared down at me with dark lusty eyes when he placed me down on his mattress.

"I kinda hanged out with her hoping you'd get jealous and come after me. Did it work?" He asks with a smirk.

I reply with a kiss and soon out clothes were off and I guess we were officially a couple.

********

I changed into some warm clothes since it was colder than usual and I quickly climbed downstairs and ran over to check up on Bob. "Bob, sweetie you okay from last night?"

I wait for Bob to answer but he doesn't. My smile turns to a frown when I got closer and saw his skin pale, his eyes half open and not moving.

"...B-Bob?" I stutter fearing the worst. I run to his side and knelt down and touched him. He was colder than it usually was outside.

"No no Bob..Bob!" I shake him lightly but get no response. My chest begins to rise up and down rapidly and my vision gets blurry where I can't even see Bob. I can only feel my heavy tears running down my face.

"Steve!!" I yell and I begin to sob.

I hear Steve running down the stairs and he looks at me and Bob. "Steve...Bob..h-he's..." I cant even finish the sentence.

Steve ran to check not fully believing but on he touched Bob he fell back and began to sob. Steve begab to shake and leaned over and held me tight. The both of us crying over our friends sudden death.

Bob died of an overdose from some pills his gilrfriend gave to him. The pills mixed with the booze killed him.

Heroine Bob, the guy who never did any drug in his life died of a narcotic overdose.

**********

I was sitting next to Steve as he held my hand. We were dressed in black and attending Bob's funeral here at a church. This hit Steve the hardest, they met each other since they were in middle school.

Bob was the best and we weren't ready to lose him all of the sudden.

Steve knew what was wrong and changed his style. He got rid of his leather jackets, all his punk clothing including his blue hair. He knew like me that we couldn't keep living like this.

The punk style. It'll lead us to nowhere.

We walked up and said out final goodbyes to Bob. Steve and I said goodbye to Trish which was bittersweet since he was the reason Bob died. Steve wanted nothing to do with her now.

The day was cold and gloomy as usual. We stood in front of the church and Steve leaned down and hugged me tight. We stayed like that for a while and held each other's hands and started walking slowly down the sidewalk.

Steve was gonna go to Harvard, he was gonna be a lawyer playing the god damn system. He turned like his dad which was the one thing he feared and constantly tried to avoid. I resumed my job working in medicine and Steve would eventually return to New York.

He knew and I knew there was no future in anarchy. He was nothing but a fucking poser as well. His old self would've surely beaten the living shit out of him.

So that happened.

Steve flew back to New York and I stayed behind. We resumed with out studying and graduated, still keep in contact with each other. A year went by and we graduated.

The same day he graduated I flew over to meet him and the same day I did Steve proposed to me. And so we did it. We had the life our old selves never thought they'd ever accomplish or do. We got married a month later and on the same one we found out I was pregnant.

We were to become parents Steve and I. It was all good. It was hard to adjust to this new life but we did. We have a home now, a successful life and a family of our own. What more could we need?


End file.
